In certain known file management programs (e.g., Windows® Explorer), when users click on a node in the folder bar (also known as a tree view or name space control), the expansion is asynchronous. In other words, users can continue using the control inside the bar without having to wait for the enumeration to finish. In certain other known programs (e.g., Windows® 2000), the expansion is not asynchronous, in that once a user clicks on a node in the folder bar, the user is prevented from using the control inside the bar until the enumeration has finished. In other words, while the enumeration is being completed, the user is blocked from being able to use anything in the search window until the enumeration is finished and all of the folder sub-items are inserted into the tree. In this system, while the enumeration is being completed, there is no indication that the system is performing any action (aside from, in some cases, a plus-sign element disappearing after being clicked on to start the enumeration). The lack of feedback to the user can be problematic when the enumeration is taking a long time (e.g., when the user tries to expand a network domain node in the tree) in that the user is forced to remain in a state of uncertainty as to whether the system is progressing or not.
The embodiment of the present invention is directed to providing a system and method that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the embodiment of the present invention provides feedback to a user that processing is occurring.